Damage Data Charts
A Damage Data Chart is a comprehensive chart that lists the amount of damage dealt to bosses (and sub-bosses) with a health meter in the Mega Man franchise. Details Damage values are measured according to how many bars of health (for most console and handheld games) or pixels (for most PlayStation games) a boss takes from each buster or other Special Weapon or Technique in a game. A number in a field represents how many units of damage a boss takes, with the higher the number is, the more damage the boss will receive. Some bosses may be immune to some Special Weapons (or even Busters or Sabers), however, so these values are marked as "0". In some instances when a boss cannot be attacked with a certain weapon due to the nature of the weapon or the boss, the value will be marked with two dashes: (--). In even rarer cases where some Special Weapons may even recover a boss's health points, a plus sign will be used with a number representing how many points they recover from that weapon: (+), (+4). If there is only the plus sign, it means that the weapon will heal all of the boss's health. Notes Section In some instances, an asterisk (*) may be present if there are certain aspects about the weapon or how it interacts with a boss. These particular factors may be mentioned in the Notes section below a Damage Data Chart. Multiple Hits In some games, some Special Weapons/Techniques are capable of striking multiple times on a boss. Unless otherwise specified, the Damage Data Charts on this wiki list only the amount of damage dealt per hit, not the total amount inflicted. This is done so that players can see exactly how much damage they are dealing against a boss, especially one that may not have invincibility frames. Attack Discrepancies Some Busters and Special Weapons/Techniques may have more than one method of attack for dealing damage. Busters In the Classic and Mega Man X series, Busters that can be charged up are listed from the weakest shots to the strongest, with each power level listed as numbers separated from each other with colons. In Mega Man 4, for example, the weakest Mega Buster shots will deal 1 unit of damage against a boss with a health meter, 1 unit of damage from partially-charged shots, and 3 from a fully-charged shot -- so the damage values are listed as follows: 1:1:3. Special Weapons Likewise, if a Special Weapon has more than one method of attack (whether it be by charging up or by inputting a different button command), the first attack seen that deals damage will be listed first, with any other attack methods separated from the last in colons. In the Mega Man X series, Special Weapons can be charged when Mega Man X obtains an Arm part or a full armor that is capable of charging weapons. As with the busters, Special Weapons that can be charged share the same formula, with normal shots listed as the first number and the charged version as the second, both separated with colons. If a Special Weapon has any discrepancies with its method of attack for its standard and/or charged version, they will be listed with a dash separating the number that represents where the discrepancy came from (i.e. 1-1:1-2). In some rare instances however, some charged versions of Special Weapons do not attack enemies (such as a charged Chameleon Sting or Crystal Hunter), so those will be listed as 0 if they only do damage to certain bosses, or they will be not listed at all if they do no damage to all bosses. "Illegitimate" Data Damage values that are obtained when the player uses an external cheating device (Game Genie, Pro Action Replay, Gameshark) to attack a boss with a weapon that was not obtained or otherwise unavailable at a certain point when fighting them will be marked with two dashes, (--), or in current cases, with grey text as shown here. Damage Values for Enemies As of now, with the exception of a few miscellaneous data pages, damage data charts for enemies are currently not available until damage values of each weapon used against them have been tested and confirmed. Example This chart lists the amount of damage in units that each Robot Master receives from each Special Weapon in the first Mega Man game. Notes *For Super Arm, Cut Man, Guts Man and Elec Man can only be damaged from it when fighting them in their own stage. **Super Arm can be used against Ice Man, Bomb Man and Fire Man through cheat devices only. List of Damage Data Charts ''Mega Man'' series *''Mega Man'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 2'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 3'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 4'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 5'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 6'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 7'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 8'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 9'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 10'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 11'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man & Bass'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man II'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man III'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man IV'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man V'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man Powered Up'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man (PC)'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 3 (PC)'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man (Game Gear)'' Damage Data Chart *''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha'' Damage Data Chart ''Mega Man X'' series *''Mega Man X'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man X2'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man X3'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man X4'' Damage Data Chart (X) *''Mega Man X4'' Damage Data Chart (Zero) *''Mega Man X5'' Damage Data Chart (X) *''Mega Man X5'' Damage Data Chart (Zero) *''Mega Man X6'' Damage Data Chart (X) *''Mega Man X6'' Damage Data Chart (Zero) *''Mega Man X7'' Damage Data Chart (X) *''Mega Man X7'' Damage Data Chart (Zero) *''Mega Man X7'' Damage Data Chart (Axl) *''Mega Man Xtreme'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' Damage Data Chart (X) *''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' Damage Data Chart (Zero) *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' Damage Data Chart (X) *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' Damage Data Chart (Vile) See also *Hits Data Charts *Classic Special Weapon Strength *Gameplay Statistics Category:Misc. Game Data Category:Damage Data Charts